One more wish, one more stop, one last touch
by KatherineLou
Summary: "Nous sommes deux enfants de la guerre. Nous sommes deux enfants de l'amour."


Et Ron est partit, disparut, envolé. Et j'ai peur, constamment. J'ai vu l'hésitation dans ton regard et l'amour dans tes yeux. Je les ai vu se remplir d'angoisse à l'idée d'avoir à faire un choix. Et tu as choisis de rester ici, avec moi. Ou peut-être est-ce parce que Ron s'était déjà évaporé. Et j'entends les cris silencieux qu'hurle ton cœur et ses battements trop forts, je les entends, chaque nuit, étouffés dans ton oreiller et crispés au fond de ton ventre. Tes yeux sont devenus vides et humides, perdus au milieu de cet espace trop grand pour nous deux corps tremblants. Et le silence est plus lourd, il pèse sur mes épaules. Est-ce que tu me laisseras encore dans le noir ? Aucune vie, aucun son, juste toi et moi. Ta douleur et ma culpabilité se mélangent pour nous étouffer, faire tourner nos têtes et trembler nos cœurs, nous donnant l'impression de ne plus être totalement accrochés au monde, comme déjà morts, ensevelis sous ce fléau de responsabilités trop lourdes. Nous sommes deux enfants de la guerre. Nous sommes deux enfants de l'amour. Et je me sens comme claustrophobe ici. J'aimerais te dire que Ron va revenir, que le soleil au coin de tes lèvres me manque terriblement. J'aimerais encercler ton corps mutilé de mes bras froids que tu réchaufferas. J'aimerais te garder, là, dans cette vieille tente pour toujours. Comme un secret, te garder jusqu'à la mort. Est-ce que tu voudras ? Ta bouche ne s'est pas ouverte depuis des jours et aucun son n'est venu heurter ma peau. C'est terrible la guerre. Comme une funambule tu fais défiler les jours, suspendue entre les larmes et le vide. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? L'aimes-tu donc tant que ça ? Ne me vois-tu pas ? Ne vois-tu pas cet amour à en faire exploser les vitres de la Grande Salle et trembler la tour d'astronomie ? Qui t'as dit que c'était lui ? Qui t'as dit de l'aimer ? Qui t'as donné ce rôle ? Qui t'y a obligé ? Car ce sentiment est faux. Alors donne-moi tes mains, on va tenter un nouveau départ. La mélodie te rassure, tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux et pourtant tu me connais par cœur. Tu te lèves, me faisant entièrement confiance, cependant quelque chose manque cette fois-ci. Ou peut-être est-ce juste parce que tu es trop fatiguée pour te battre.

Et je mets mes mains dans les tiennes. Que veux-tu Harry ? Elles s'approchent dangereusement de mon coup. Et je frissonne sous leur chaleur. Depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas eu de contact ? Ne vois-tu pas ma peur ? Cette peur qui me tord le ventre et fait saigner mes yeux ? Seule avec toi, mon cœur m'échappe. Tellement près pour briser un cœur. Tes yeux, ton regard me déstabilise, plus que d'habitude. Car les enfants dans le noir font des bêtises, et la guerre ne nous le permet pas. Même si tous mes sens, toutes les parcelles de mon corps me crient de rejoindre tes lèvres, de mêler mon corps au tiens et d'y enfoncer mes ongles. Même si mon cœur pleure face à cette proximité si lointaine. Nous avons tous deux un rôle, il faut le jouer Harry, et le jouer bien. N'oublies pas ton nom et le miens. Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, parfait pour entrelacer deux cœurs. Nous sommes seuls au milieu de la guerre. Ça n'a pas de sens. Mais nous sommes cachés du monde. Et rien n'a d'importance. Ce qui compte ce sont ces mains, mélangées, oubliées. Tes yeux ne quittent pas les miens, je sens seulement que tu fais bouger mon corps au rythme du tiens. Tu danses, maladroitement, pour entendre mon rire, tu l'as toujours aimé. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je ris. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que les mots n'ont pas leur place, qu'ils perdent leur sens, car nous lisons en l'autre. Nos corps parlent pour nous et nous faisons semblant de ne pas les remarquer. C'est plus simple ainsi, moins contraignant. Car nos lèvres ne peuvent se toucher sans déchirer le ciel et nos vies, si bien tracées. Tes bras encerclent mon corps, tu me fais valser et tourner la tête. Danser dans le noir pour guérir mon cœur. Ton odeur encercle l'atmosphère et plus rien ne compte, rien d'autre que ces deux yeux verts que je ne veux pas quitter. Un vœu de plus, un dernier arrêt, une caresse de plus. On pourrait peut-être rester ici Harry, vieillir ici ?


End file.
